1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to improvements in shuttleless looms and more precisely relates to a rapid release system for the false selvedge and fabric edge binding members which, by enabling the heddle frames to be replaced without the need to cut and then rethread the false selvedge and side binding yarns when changing the article to be woven, results in a considerable reduction in down-time with consequent increase in loom productivity.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
As is well known from the state of the art, during fabric formation it is necessary to use false selvedge yarns for maintaining the inserted weft yarns under tension, and also binding yarns for the fabric side edges.
Whereas said binding yarns are always supplied by bobbins independent of the warp yarn feed beam, the false selvedge yarns can be fed from said beam if of the same type as the warp yarns, but in modern shuttleless looms said false selvedge yarns are also preferably fed from bobbins independent of the beam in order to be able to tension them differently from the warp yarn or to be able to use yarns of lesser quality and hence lesser cost than the warp yarn.
All said binding yarns and false selvedge yarns which are fed independently of the warp beam and moved by relative independent selvedge and binding formation devices fixed on the loom, are compelled to pass; through the loom frames, through the grids of said independent devices and through the loom reed teeth respectively, before reaching the edge of the fabric under formation.
It will therefore be apparent that if the article to be woven is to be changed, consequently making it necessary to change the warp beam, the warp heddle frames and the reed, all said binding and false selvedge yarns have to be withdrawn from the reed teeth, from the grids of the relative independent devices and from the heddle frames in order to release these and enable them to be removed from the loom. When the requirements for the new article to be woven are in place, said yarns have all to be rethreaded, with a consequent considerable time wastage together with the possibility of threading errors, resulting in a loss of productivity of the loom.